spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements (Skylanders)
The Elements (Skylanders) are the main attributes in the Skylanders series. In the series there was originally eight but later three more appeared in Trap Team. List of Elements Air The Air Element mainly represents flying creatures and anything related to the skies. It is strong against Life and Earth but weak to Fire and Magic. Blank Blank also known as Non-Element is often associated with side series games, mainly being Skylanders: Battlecast. It is given to characters that have no affliction to any other element or characters such as Kaos who use eight of the elements. Dark Dark was one of the three new Elements that appeared in Skylanders: Trap Team, it is also affiliated with the theme of Darkness and a checkers board. There is also a glowing orb in every area that related with the Dark Element. It is both weak and strong against Light. Earth Earth is represented by rocks, golems and creatures that live on the land. It is strong against Tech and Water but weak to Undead and Air. Fire The Fire Element is mainly based around pyros and creatures of fire. It is Strong against Air, Life and Undead, but weak to Tech and Water. Kaos Kaos was on of the three new elements that appeared in Skylanders: Trap Team, it is mainly dedicated to the main antagonist of the series Kaos himself and any thing or one related to him. It is also known as the element with more magic items then characters. Life The Life Element has the ability of nature itself. It is strong against Water, Earth and Tech, but weak to the Undead and Fire. Light Light was one of the three new elements that appeared in Skylanders: Trap Team, It is mainly associated with light crystals, knight statues and a checkers board. It is both strong and weak to Dark. Magic The Magic Element was the most powerful of the Elements in the Skylanders series as it had the control over the other eight, it has also been said that there is magic throughout all of the other elements. It is strong against Undead and Air, but is weak to Tech and Water. Pandergast While this does not technically count as an Element, it is used for two Vehicles from Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing. known as the Blunder Bucket and the Clunker. Tech The Tech Element is more of a modern age, although it has been around since the age of the Arkeyans. It is the least magical Element. It is strong against Magic and Fire, but weak against Earth and Life. Undead The Undead Element is related to beings that are undead or hang around the Graveyards a lot. It is strong against Life and Earth, but weak to the Magic and Fire. Water The Water Element is mainly based on bipedal creatures of the sea that can also live on land. It is strong against Fire and Magic, but weak against Life and Earth.Category:Skylanders Category:Elements